raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestreak
Bluestreak is a main protagonist in Agnetia the Alien, and is Agnetia's sidekick. Not much is known about her currently, her species and homeworld unknown. She made her debut in Agnetia the Alien 2: The Monstrous Planet. Appearance Bluestreak has bright blue skin, brown eyes and long white hair. She wears a grey suit with blue stripes around the cuffs and neck, with boots and belt of the same colour. Meeting Agnetia Agnetia, after defeating Daemus in her first adventure, was celebrating in her ship until her engine exploded, sending her spiralling down into the atmosphere of a strange world. After failing to stop the ship from crash landing, she woke up to Bluestreak (currently known as Cya Shane) checking to see if she were unharmed. Agnetia and Cya made each other's acquaintance before walking to a nearby village, where they encountered the Pooms and Cya's mother Dakota Shane. The Disturbing Truth SPOILER ALERT: However, little did Cya realize that her whole life had been a lie. This was discovered when Agnetia entered the Poomah's mine to find a crystal of deadly energy. She saw Dakota whipping the Poomahs into submission, tormenting those who cried. Agnetia, in a fit of rage, leapt from her hiding place to stop Dakota, unaware of the even bigger secrets that would be revealed. When Dakota first started using the Poomahs to mine the energy crystals, Cya was sent by an intergalactic police force to investigate, but was unsuccessful. Dakota used her hypnotic abilities to brainwash Cya into believing that she were Dakota's daughter, and that she were working to help on her mother's project to make a Poomah sanctuary. Cya, who had followed Agnetia into the mine, overheard this and fought Dakota with Agnetia. After the battle, Agnetia and Cya left Dakota tied up, with the Poomahs guarding her until an unnamed friend of Agnetia's came to pick her up, supposedly to take her to the authorities. However Daemus came and took her instead, and Cya was left with nearly no clue as to who she truly is. However on their journey through space, they were attacked by space pirates and they crash landed on a new planet and searched for parts to repair the ship in Asteroid City. They encounter a police sergeant who recognises Bluestreak. They meet later in the episode and discuss their familiarities with each other and realise that Bluestreak is actually the sergeant's daughter, named Clionna Stricc. Clionna (retaining the codename Bluestreak in missions) travelled with her friends on new adventures, until the team of three finally reached Agnetia's home planet, Raconia. It was there that she met Daemus, who quickly defeated Agnetia. Bluestreak and Poomy went underground to track Daemus and his army of monsters, but upon meeting the man himself, he snapped her spine. With only five zorins (10 minutes) left to live, it seemed all hope was lost. Until the power outage... Trivia Bluestreak hates beings called Cya, as it is "a name of lies" to her. She named herself Bluestreak, possibly after the blue stripes on her uniform. When we first met Bluestreak, her Intergalactic Police uniform was ripped. However, she somehow managed to fix it in the ending of Agnetia, it was never revealed how. She remembers parts of her training, such as piloting spacecraft, using weaponry and intergalactic laws. This is likely due to the extensive training she undertook in the Galacticorps. Her trademark Enerblaster pistol has different modes, such as stun, kill, grapple, and can even change forms thanks to a few modifications from Agnetia. Gallery RIPfourthwall.png|Bluestreak breaks the fourth wall in Homecoming, as a reference to Tsouthby's fanart. Memories.png|Soniboom takes Bluestreak and Poomy on a tour of Raconia. IronPoom1.png|The Team of Three. BlueStreak1.png|Bluestreak as she appears in the Agnetia series. BlueStreak2.png|Bluestreak's promo art MonsterAttack.png|Bluestreak (torn suit) Agnetia, Poomy and Dakota are attacked by monsters on Poomia BluestreakKicksButt.png|Bluestreak catches a criminal in Asteroid City. BluestreaksGun.png|A guide to Bluestreak's signature Enerblaster weapon. Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids